<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Plain Iced Coffee, Please by icedcoffeebee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296573">Just a Plain Iced Coffee, Please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedcoffeebee/pseuds/icedcoffeebee'>icedcoffeebee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actually everyone is sick of Dream being stupid, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, And George is oblivious, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Dream is good at his job but bad at flirting, Especially George, First Meetings, Fluff, George is so tired, M/M, Sapnap is sick of Dream being stupid, Well maybe he’s not that good at his job either, and tired, stupid flirting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedcoffeebee/pseuds/icedcoffeebee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Working at a tiny college café is boring. There’s nothing else to it, just stressed students with way too much homework and way too little sleep, day in and day out. </p><p>But every once in a while, there’s someone who comes in and wakes Dream up a little bit. So he decided to have some fun with the sleepy guy in the blue hoodie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Darryl Noveschosch &amp; Sapnap, Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cute Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You write one fic and all of a sudden your brain won’t stop going “brrrrr writey fun, do more writey!!!!!”</p><p>This is only my second work since like middle school, so bare (bare? bear? whatever.) with me pls &lt;3</p><p>- Bee</p><p>Also tysm to Jil (reidingrainbow) for proofreading and helping me with this ilysm mwah :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream didn’t particularly want to start his morning with a phone call from his frantic manager at five in the morning, but we don’t always get what we want.</p><p>So when Bad called Dream in a panic because Alex had called out for his opening shift, Dream didn’t have any option but to drag himself out of bed and get ready for work. He didn’t have any classes that day, and his manager knew his class schedule, so he couldn’t lie to get out of it. He probably could’ve pulled the finals week card, but Bad was panicked enough when Alex called out in the first place, so Dream figured he’d give the guy a break and cover the shift. It’s not like he was gonna study anything anyway.</p><p>So he pulled himself out of bed and put on a hoodie and some jeans, grabbed his keys and phone, and headed out as quietly as possible to avoid waking his roommate, starting the fifteen minute walk before sunrise to the campus café.</p><p>Since Alex was unavailable, Dream was now scheduled to open, with Sapnap coming in an hour later to help officially open the café. The first thing he did after flipping on the lights was connect his phone to the bluetooth speakers and start up Spotify, selecting his work-approved playlist and shuffling. The hour went by pretty quickly, Dream started up any machines and cleaned out any dishes still left from the night before. When the clock hit six, Sapnap showed up right on time, leaving the door unlocked behind him and flipping the sign to say they were open.</p><p>“Mornin’ Alex,” Sapnap yawns as he passed by Dream, not noticing the swap in coworkers.</p><p>“Not Alex,” Dream laughed, watching Sapnap stop in his tracks and turn around.</p><p>“What the hell, dude! I thought I was scheduled to open with him today?”</p><p>“Good to know you’re so disappointed to be with me instead,” Dream feigned offense. “He called out and Bad called me, he knew I didn’t have any classes today. Sorry.”</p><p>Sapnap rolled his eyes, slipping his apron over his head and tying it up in the back while he walked past Dream. “I’m not disappointed, idiot, just confused. Any reason for Alex ditching?”</p><p>“Probably waited until the last minute on a final paper or something, I don’t know. Bad didn’t give many details other than a quick rundown of the shift time and who would be here, so I just said yeah.”</p><p>Sapnap nodded, watching Dream set up the register with a till in his name as the first customer of the morning walked in. Dream was on register while Sapnap made drinks, their usual setup to speedrun the orders. It was finals season, meaning everyone was in a huge rush to get caffeine and get to class on time, and having this system made both theirs and the customers’ lives a thousand times easier.</p><p>“Niki!” Dream grinned, the girl was a regular. “Hot chocolate?” He already had the order punched into the system.</p><p>“You know it,” she nodded, handing him exact change. “Three twenty-seven, as always.”</p><p>Dream took the money just as Sapnap placed the cup of hot chocolate on the counter next to him, already having it made before Niki even walked in the door.</p><p>“Good luck,” Sapnap smiled, the two boys knew she was on her way to take a final exam since she’d been studying in the cafe for hours the night before. She thanked them and took the drink, walking back out into the cold November air to get to her building for the test.</p><p>The next few hours go by similarly, students coming in and out to grab coffee or tea or just something to get them through the seemingly endless hours of studying and test-taking. Some of them would sit at corner tables in the café to type out final papers and others finished reviewing study guides. The vast majority of the morning students are still half asleep when they drag themselves into the café’s front doors, and Dream thought to himself that planning a final exam before eleven should be illegal.</p><p>By noon, most of the customers are mostly awake, stopping in for a quick treat after an exam or maybe just something to warm up from the cold weather. Most of them.</p><p>Sapnap had just left to take a ten minute break when another customer walked in, leaning on the counter like he was about to pass out right then and there. Dream noticed the figure by the register and made his way over to the boy in the blue hoodie.</p><p>“Hey there, what can I get started for you today?” He smiled, having to look down to make eye contact.</p><p>“Just a plain iced coffee, please, with sugar and cream in whichever size will give me the most caffeine possible,” he yawned, dropping his head down and closing his eyes for a moment.</p><p>
  <i>An accent?</i>
</p><p>Dream nodded and punched the order into the computer with a smile before leaning onto the counter to catch his eye. “Anything else?”</p><p>The boy looked up, opening his eyes to be face to face with Dream, stumbling back in surprise. “U-uh, no. No that’s all...”</p><p>
  <i>Hm, cute.</i>
</p><p>“Gotcha, it’ll be three dollars even for you. Can I get a name?”</p><p>“George,” he said, handing three dollars in cash over the counter.</p><p>“Cute name,” slips out of Dream’s mouth before he can stop it, eyes widening when he realizes his mistake. Apparently, George heard him too, based on the way that his face lights up red when Dream looks back his way. “Sorry ‘bout that,” he laughs. “It’ll be up in a minute, if you wanna...”</p><p>He trailed off, nodding towards the bar at the end of the counter where drinks are picked up.</p><p>“Right, uh, thanks,” George muttered, scurrying off towards the pickup spot to wait with his hands covering his face.</p><p>Dream cursed himself for a second before setting off to work on the iced coffee, seemingly turning on autopilot out of pure embarrassment, checking out completely until the moment he set the drink on the counter in front of a blue hoodie.</p><p>“Here you are, have a good one,” he rushed out, avoiding eye contact. George hummed a quick thanks and stabbed a straw into the lid, and Dream takes about half a step away before he hears that soft accent again.</p><p>“Sorry, uh, sorry to bother you again but... This tastes like caramel? Maybe I’m wrong, I don’t know, um...”</p><p>“<i>Shit</i>, sorry, shoot, it’s fine. You’re fine, I’ll make another one. I kinda... zoned out, I probably just grabbed the caramel and didn’t realize it, just a second. Sorry, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Then the guy smiles, and Dream almost melts.</p><p>
  <i>Yep, that’s illegal. Definitely illegal.</i>
</p><p>“Not a problem,” he chuckled. “Thanks for remaking it.”</p><p>Dream paid special attention this time, making sure everything is exactly how he ordered it, and smiled when he set the new drink on the counter in front of George.</p><p>“Should be good this time.”</p><p>Unwrap the straw, stab, sip.</p><p>“Yep, perfect! Thanks,” George smiled, he seems more awake than when he first came in already. “Have a great day.”</p><p>“You too!” Dream called out after the boy in the blue hoodie as he retreated back towards the door, tossing one last grin Dream’s way before leaving.</p><p>Then someone clapped their hand onto Dream’s shoulder, scaring him way more than they should’ve.</p><p>“And that's why I’m the one who makes the drinks, Dreamie. When you do it, the orders get fucked up and have to be remade.”</p><p>“Fuck <i>off</i> Sapnap,” Dream scoffed, shrugging off his coworker’s hand and cleaning up the utensils he had used on George’s coffee.</p><p>“No, no, I’m right. You look absolutely starstruck by this dude who comes in looking like a damn zombie, and then you somehow manage to fuck up his super simple order? And let’s not even get into the ‘cute name’ thing, because that shit’s just embarrassing.”</p><p>“You heard that?”</p><p>Sapnap shook his head, laughing. “Of course I did, dimwit. You said it loud enough for like, the three closest tables to hear it. Didn’t mean to slip that one out did ya? God, you suck at flirting.”</p><p>Another scoff. “I wasn’t trying to flirt.”</p><p>“Well thank God, because there’s nothing you did in that entire interaction that would have even remotely worked. But seriously, next time, just let me make the drinks,” Sapnap smirked. “Unless, of course, fucking it up is your goal...?”</p><p>“Okay, what the hell is that even supposed to mean?”</p><p>“I’m just saying, if he comes back in, you could always fuck up his order on purpose to make him come talk to you again. Wouldn’t that be funny, so desperate to talk to the cute boy that you purposely inconvenience him and make him come back up to the counter?”</p><p>Dream froze.</p><p>“Wait, don’t tell me you’re considering it. Dude, it’s a fucking joke, don’t you dare—“</p><p>“But it’s smart...”</p><p>Sapnap blinked, staring at his friend in disbelief. “In what fucking <i>world</i> is that a good idea, Dream? I was joking, the only thing you’re gonna do is piss him off when he keeps getting the wrong thing.”</p><p>“But he’ll have to come talk to me more.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, some more opportunities for you to pull some dumb shit like ‘cute name’ instead of actually flirting.”</p><p>“It was an accident!”</p><p>“A dumb one,” Sapnap dismissed the defense, sighing. “I can’t talk you out of this dumbass plan, can I?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Then I hope, for your sake and his, that he doesn’t come back in.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was planning for this to be like, maybe two or three parts (max four bc I do not have the capacity to write a full book rn), so please lmk if you would like to see more of this :)</p><p>follow me :) @c0dename_bee on Twitter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I’m... Colorblind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream puts his plan into motion, confuses his coworkers, and also makes a fool of himself all at the same time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woo second chapter! I’ve never done anything multi-chaptered before, all my past works (both online or private) have been one shots, so I’m excited to do something that carries a plot in multiple parts. I hope you guys enjoy it!! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream spends the next few weeks working as much as humanly possible in hopes of seeing George again. Every open shift, every call-in, every weekend, he was  at the café, just hoping to see a light blue hoodie walk through the door and order a plain iced coffee. You know, the plain iced coffee that Dream was <i>not</i> going to give him, instead messing with the order just enough to make George come back to the pickup bar and ask for a remake. </p><p>Was he planning on wasting a bunch of supplies just to hear George’s voice more often? Absolutely. And sure, once Bad caught on, he’d probably get lectured for it. It’d be well worth it, though.</p><p>The next time George came in, Dream was just about to go on break and let Alex take over the register. Luckily, he hadn’t clocked out just yet, so when he saw a familiar blue hoodie come in the front door, he was able to make a last minute decision to push his break back just a bit. </p><p>“You know what, Alex, why don’t you go on break first?” Dream smiled, leaning against the counter in a way that made it impossible for his coworker to get past him and to the register to take over.</p><p>“What’s with the sudden change of heart, Dream? I thought you were <i>so</i> tired and ready for your break,” Alex teased, dragging out his words.</p><p>“Just take yours first, Alex. I have to get back to the register now, someone is waiting.”</p><p>“I’ll make the drink then.”</p><p>“Don’t touch this order, I’ll get it,” Dream called out over his shoulder on his way back to the register.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“<i>I’ll get it</i>.” Dream offered no further explanation, leaving Alex confused as he went to greet George at the register.</p><p>“Welcome back,” he grinned. “What can I get for you today?”</p><p>George hummed, glancing up at the menu before sighing and shoving his hands in the pocket of his sweatshirt, “A plain iced coffee, I guess. Cream and sugar too, please.”</p><p>
  <i>He must not recognize me from last time.</i>
</p><p>“That all?”</p><p>George nodded, watching as Dream clicked in his order and pulling out his wallet.</p><p>“Three even.”</p><p>Dream took the cash and put it away, told George he could wait over by the pickup bar, and started to think of how he could mess with the order this time. With George having such a simple order, this was going to be harder than he had previously thought. Alex watched from a few feet away, confused as to what was taking so long for Dream to make a normal iced coffee.</p><p>“Dream, did you forget where the damn cups are or something? The hell is taking so long?”</p><p>“Huh?” Dream was ripped out of his thoughts. “No, I’m trying to figure out how to mess this drink up, it’s so simple.”</p><p>Alex made a face, “What the fuck do you mean you’re trying to figure out how to mess it up? Isn’t our entire goal to give people the <i>correct</i> drinks? What the fuck is the matter with you?”</p><p>“It’s a long story, okay?” Dream shrugged off the question while he started to make the drink, deciding to leave out the sugar and just give George a coffee with cream. Surely the unexpected bitter taste would make him come back.</p><p>He slid the cup over the counter to George, making the boy look up from his phone to take it.</p><p>“Thanks,” he took the drink and tried it, this time with Dream waiting at the bar instead of walking away. “Uh…”</p><p>“Everything alright?”</p><p>“It’s… A bit bitter… Did I forget to say with sugar? Oh God, I’m sorry, I thought I asked—”</p><p>Dream gasped, trying to fake surprise. “No, no, you definitely said with sugar, I’m so sorry, let me try again!”</p><p>George nodded and laughed, leaning back against the bar while Dream stepped away to remake his coffee. “Did you zone out again or something?”</p><p>
  <i>So he does remember me.</i>
</p><p>“Uh, yeah, something like that…”</p><p>Dream could feel George’s eyes on him from over the counter, watching him move and work on the drink. Unfortunately, Dream could also feel Alex’s stare from a few feet away, still wondering what the hell is going on. So, he finished George’s remake as quickly as possible and rushed back to give it to him. He handed it directly to him this time, their hands brushing slightly.</p><p>
  <i>His skin is soft...</i>
</p><p>“Alright, I know I got it this time,” Dream laughed, his hand still tingling from the accidental contact.</p><p>He watched George sip on the coffee, smiling back up at Dream when he began to speak. “Perfect!”</p><p>
  <i>Just like you.</i>
</p><p>“Great! Uh, have a good one then. And I’m sorry again! For messing it up the first time…”</p><p>“It’s no problem, really. Have a great day!”</p><p>Dream stood in place, his feet almost glued to the ground as he watched George go back to the front door, leaving and going on with his day. He shook himself out of his trance and turned back to Alex, “I’m gonna go ahead and uh, take that break I guess.”</p><p>Alex chuckled, “Yeah, for sure! Oh, and when you get back, you can tell me what the fuck that was all about, yeah?”</p><p>Dream rolled his eyes, untying his apron and hanging it on the wall to clock out, “Whatever, Alex.”</p><p>“I’m not kidding!” Alex called out behind him as Dream settled into a table by the front. “You’re gonna tell me!”</p><p>Dream didn’t tell him.</p><p>But Sapnap did. Which, honestly, made Dream’s life at work hell, because now he had Sapnap <i>and</i> Alex teasing him during every shift. So what if it was deserved, it was still annoying at hell. </p><p>And it only got worse, too, because Dream somehow managed to fail at flirting even more the next time George came in. It was only a few days after the day that Dream had been working with Alex, the last weekend on campus before everyone was scheduled to go home for Christmas break. Alex had left that Monday, leaving only Dream and Sapnap to work while everyone packed to leave for a month.</p><p>It’d been a slow day, only ten or so people coming in before one, and all of the orders had been to go, so the café itself was completely empty aside from Dream and Sapnap. The two were messing with the flavored syrups, trying to see how gross of a drink they could make when the bell at the door rang and a familiar figure came in, hood pulled up and hands stuffed in his pockets to try and protect himself from the cold. </p><p>“Hey!” Dream smiled, rushing over to greet George at the register. Sapnap turned to direct his focus at the machines behind them, pretending to clean a blender and trying to block out whatever disaster was bound to happen at the counter.</p><p>“Uh, nice hoodie,” Dream mumbled. “Green’s my favorite color! It… It looks really good on you.”</p><p>George hesitated, his eyes widening and his mouth opening and closing a couple of times in silence.</p><p>“I’m so, so sorry, that was creepy and out of line, I— Uh… What can I get for you?”</p><p>“No, no!” George laughed awkwardly. “It’s not creepy at all, just, I’m… colorblind.”</p><p>Dream didn’t know it was possible, but his face got even redder. “Oh, my God.” </p><p>To make matters worse, he could hear Sapnap trying not to laugh behind him, and he looked back up to see George doing the same, his face tinted almost as red as Dream’s own.</p><p>“It’s fine, it’s fine… Um, can I just get an iced coffee?”</p><p>“Cream and sugar?”</p><p>George nodded, handing Dream the three dollars before he could even tell him the total. Dream put the money in the register and turned to start on the drink, and George had already gone to wait at the end of the bar. He couldn’t even bring himself to mess with the drink this time, just wanting to hurry up and get George out of the café as soon as possible. When he set the coffee on the bar, he didn’t even make eye contact, mumbling a small “Enjoy…” and watching George, and his <i>green</i> hoodie, leave. </p><p>Sapnap stepped next to him, “Dude.”</p><p>“Don’t.”</p><p>“He’s fucking <i>colorblind</i>.”</p><p>“Please,” Dream whined, hiding his face in his hands. He could feel the heat still radiating from his cheeks.</p><p>“Oh my God, I’m begging you, <i>please</i> put this guy out of his misery and stop trying to flirt with him.”</p><p>Dream glanced up at the clock by the door. Still two hours until he could go hide in his dorm and pack to go home. </p><p>
  <i>Wait. I’m going home tomorrow.</i>
</p><p>“Oh God,” he whispered, barely audible for Sapnap to hear.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Everyone is leaving for holiday break tomorrow…” Sapnap stared at Dream, obviously not picking up on the point. “We’re all going home for a whole month, and <i>that’s</i> the last thing I said to him.”</p><p>A silent moment passed, and then Sapnap started howling with laughter while Dream squeezed his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose and trying not to lose it.</p><p>“Dream, dude, you fucking suck at this! I’ve literally never met someone worse at flirting, how the hell are you so bad?”</p><p>Dream sighed, “I have no idea.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You know, personally, I think we let Dream get away with way too much bs in some of these fics. Some of y’all make this damn Florida man way too smooth, I think it’s only fair that he makes an absolute fool of himself sometimes.  </p><p>Also if you can’t tell, I suck at titles and instead just rip quotes out of my stories and use that as a title instead. Fun!</p><p>Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please lmk what you think in the comments!! &lt;3 tysm for reading! If you’d like, you can find me @c0dename_bee on twitter, I’ll normally tweet when I post a new chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hot Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welcome back from holiday break! Dream tries to get back into the swing of the café, but a certain colorblind boy seems to stick in his head and make that harder than it should be.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this one took so long! My semester just started back and I’m trying to get back into the swing of classes. I know I don’t have the most scheduled updates but I feel like this one took just a bit too long.</p>
<p>Anyways, hope you enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream had never dreaded work this much before, but after the disaster of an interaction with George before they left for the holiday break, he couldn’t help but be more than a little bit nervous about seeing the brunette in the café again. Alex thought he was being ridiculous, there wasn't even any guarantee that George would be coming back in so soon, but if anything that made Dream’s worries worse.</p>
<p>“What if I ran him off for good, Alex? I mean come on, you go in somewhere to get coffee and this guy deliberately fucks up your order for weeks, and then out of nowhere insults you for being colorblind? I would never go back!”</p>
<p>“Okay, first of all, Sapnap and I tried to tell you not to do that drink shit, it’s weird and probably annoying as hell, so that one’s on you. Secondly, you didn’t know he was colorblind, so I’m sure that’s not a big deal. It was just an honest mistake you made during your first <i>normal</i> attempt at flirting with him,” Alex was barely paying any attention to Dream’s panicking, instead washing dishes while Dream paced around behind the counter. </p>
<p>“Dude, can you stand still for a second? You’re gonna make me fucking dizzy with all those circles you’re running around in,” Alex finally turned to face Dream, grabbing him by the shoulders and steadying him. “We open in like ten minutes, get your shit together or I’m calling Sap and telling Bad you got sick. Then you definitely won’t see George.”</p>
<p>Dream opened his mouth to argue but got cut off once again by Alex, “No. Calm down, it’s not the end of the world if he stops coming in. He doesn’t even know your name, Dream, you’ll be fine. You can’t possibly be that attached already.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh, you have no idea.</i>
</p>
<p>“Right. Sorry, I need to calm down.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you do. Why don’t you start by unlocking the door and flipping the sign, just keep doing <i>something</i> to get your mind off him.”</p>
<p>Dream nodded and made his way around the counter to unlock the door, opening it a bit and peering outside at the sun just starting to rise. </p>
<p>
  <i>I wonder how George sees the sunrise…I wonder if— No. Stop it.</i>
</p>
<p>He shook his head and took in a deep breath, trying to push the other boy from his mind once again.</p>
<p>No surprise to anyone, they had a huge rush almost all day with all the students coming back from the holiday break, still half asleep and not yet ready for the new semester. Everyone was back to rearrange their dorms, finish any pre-class readings and work, and generally dragging their feet with the start of the new semester. Sapnap decided to drop in about halfway through the day just to hang out, he took a seat at the bar by the counter and waited for Dream and Alex to finish their shifts and hang out.</p>
<p>But even with all of the students rushing through the café on their first day back, there was no George. Plenty of guys in blue hoodies filtered through the line, but none of them were who Dream wanted to see. So when the café started to close up at five, Dream tried to hide his disappointment from Sapnap, who still managed to see right through his friend.</p>
<p>“You know not everyone comes back on the first day, right? Class doesn’t start for another three days, maybe he has a lot of traveling. He’ll come back, I’m sure.”</p>
<p>“Alex said I probably ran him off.”</p>
<p>“Alex is a <i>fucking idiot</i>,” Sapnap raised his voice a bit on the last two words, making sure that their other friend could hear him despite his lack of presence in front of them.</p>
<p>“I can hear you!”</p>
<p>Sapnap ignored the shouts from Alex’s place in the backroom, turning his attention back to Dream. “It’ll be alright, man. If he comes back, great! If he doesn’t, which I think is highly unlikely, oh well.” </p>
<p>Sapnap stood, grabbing his book bag off of the chair next to him as Dream and Alex rounded the counter to join him and leave. “Dream, you’ll be fine either way. I don’t think it’s possible for you to have gotten this attached to him already, especially when you barely know anything about him. It’ll be okay, life goes on.”</p>
<p>Dream sighed before nodding and adjusting his bag on his shoulder. He followed Alex and Sapnap out of the café and locked the door behind them.</p>
<p>Life did not, in fact, go on.</p>
<p>Well, technically it did, but not without Dream thinking of George almost twenty-four seven. The sky? No, George’s blue hoodie. The grass? No, no, that’s one of the colors that George apparently can’t see. Even at work, every time someone ordered an iced coffee, Dream thought of the boy who he hadn’t seen since late November. It was January now, almost February, and Dream still couldn’t get the brunette out of his head.</p>
<p>Over the next couple of weeks, Dream stopped working as much. There was no reason for him to be at the café every day of the week if George wasn’t coming in. But he always ended up there, even if he wasn’t working, just to sit at the bar and chat with Alex and Sapnap while they worked their shifts together. He loved hanging out at the bar while they worked, just being able to sit and talk instead of being on his feet the whole time, until a certain familiar figure walked in one day while he was writing a paper and listening to Alex rant about one of his law professors.</p>
<p>“And three papers—three <i>fucking</i> papers—all due in the same week, in three different classes? Do these professors not communicate? What the fuck kind of—”</p>
<p>“Alex,” Dream rushed around to the back of the counter. “Give me your apron.”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“Give me your apron!”</p>
<p>“Dream!” Their manager came out of the backroom just as Dream was trying to get Alex to swap with him. “You’re not scheduled today, what’s up? Oh, Alex, it looks like there’s someone at the counter!” Bad gestured towards George, who gave the group a small wave when they looked at him.</p>
<p>“I’ll—”</p>
<p>“That’s why I’m here, Bad! Alex told me he wasn’t feeling great, so he asked if I could cover for the rest of his shift.”</p>
<p>“No, I didn’t?”</p>
<p>Dream grabbed Alex’s arm and turned them away from Bad, making sure he couldn’t hear them. “I’ll pay your back for whatever hours you’re missing, just let me get him.”</p>
<p>Alex sighed, “You’re so fucking stupid.” </p>
<p>They both turned back to face Bad.</p>
<p>“I’m just a little tired. Didn’t get much sleep last night, you know how it is,” Alex shrugged, handing his apron to Dream. Bad nodded, walking away and muttering something about noting the shift swap.</p>
<p>Alex moved to take Dream’s seat at the bar and watched him.</p>
<p>“Well? Go home, you’re <i>sick</i>.”</p>
<p>“Oh hell no, I’m staying to watch the impending disaster of you trying to flirt,” Alex laughed.</p>
<p>Dream shook his head, ignoring Alex and making his way to the counter where George had been waiting <i>far</i> too long.</p>
<p>“You’re back,” Dream smiled, leaning on the counter to be eye level with George. “Iced coffee, cream and sugar?”</p>
<p>George nodded, “Yes please.” He grinned as he handed Dream the three dollars as usual. Dream put the money in the register before he turned to start on the drink, just as Sapnap walked back to the counter after his break.</p>
<p>“Where’s Alex, and why are you here?” He stopped in Dream’s path and crossed his arms.</p>
<p>“Alex is sick,” Dream shrugged.</p>
<p>“I’m right here,” Alex called from the bar. “Dream’s little boyfriend came in and he forced me to swap in the middle of my fucking shift.”</p>
<p>“He’s not my boyfriend,” Dream couldn’t hide the blush spreading across his cheeks at Alex’s remark.</p>
<p>“And he won’t ever be if you don’t get your shit together and start flirting normally,” Alex laughed.</p>
<p>“Shut up, he’s right fucking there dude!”</p>
<p>Alex shook his head while Dream pushed past Sapnap to make George’s order. Dream decided today to make the order correctly, but with hot coffee instead of cold. Everything else was correct, the cream and the sugar, just a bit warm. </p>
<p>Dream set the obviously incorrect drink on the bar and waited for George to react.</p>
<p>“No offense but,” George chuckled. “For someone who knows my order so well, you, uh, kinda suck at getting it right.”</p>
<p>“Oh, no! I’m so sorry, that was supposed to be iced. Do you want me to remake it?” If there was one thing Dream knew for sure, it was that after this whole thing ended, he’d definitely be a better actor than he was before. </p>
<p>“You know what, it's actually a bit cold out today, some hot coffee might do me some good,” George smiled, taking a sip of the warm coffee and grinning back at Dream. “Have a good day!”</p>
<p>Dream nodded and forced out a small, “You too!” as he watched George leave once again.</p>
<p>“See?” Sapnap stood beside Dream. “I told you he’d come back. But you’d better hurry up and ask him out if you want him to <i>keep</i> coming back. You got lucky with that hot coffee today, but I guarantee that this ‘fucking with his drink’ thing is getting old to him.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re probably right. I’ll figure it out soon. I swear.”</p>
<p>“You’d better,” Alex called. “And maybe don’t take my fucking shift next time!”</p>
<p>Dream laughed and shook his head before sighing.</p>
<p>
  <i>I have to make a move soon...</i>
</p>
<p>And just like he did a couple of months earlier, Dream came up with a plan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <i>Hehehe Dream brain go brrrrrr he make plan to get boy!</i>
</p>
<p>Right so anyways this one was kinda meh idk, I had a plan for this chapter but then I threw it out the window and kinda tried to wing it, probably won’t do that again because I’m not sure I like the final product as much as I do when I plan. But it was worth a shot, and I guess I’m alright with this one :) Gave y’all a lil bit of angst (but not too much, I’m not that mean…)</p>
<p>Fun! Follow me on Twitter @c0dename_bee ! I’ll tweet when I update, and also sometimes just random stuff about the chapter as I write &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Here Goes Nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream has a plan. He’s going to follow the plan.</p><p>Hopefully.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had “I Want To Be With You” by Chloe Moriondo on repeat as I wrote this. Yes, the entire time. Just in case you want to know the vibe I had while I wrote this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had a plan. Dream had a plan and he was going to stick to it. He’d talked to Sapnap for hours, rambling on about George and how he wanted to do this right. So, they came up with a plan that was almost impossible for Dream to mess up. </p><p><i>Almost</i> impossible.</p><p>Dream started picking up more shifts again after George finally came back. He wanted to take every possible chance he could get to interact with the boy. He didn’t come in every day, but Dream had to make sure he was there as much as possible for when he did come in. Bad was confused as to why Dream was picking up every single open shift, but as long as Alex and Sapnap didn’t mind, neither did he. </p><p>“It’s been three days, Alex, do you think he’ll come in today?”</p><p>“I hope not, honestly. I’m a little worried for the guy, he’s straight on the road to a caffeine addiction if he comes into this place every three days,” Alex laughed, slinging his apron over his head and tying it in the back.</p><p>“Shut up, Alex. He <i>has</i> to come by today,” Dream muttered as he tied his apron. If George didn’t come in today, he didn’t know how he was going to use his and Sapnap’s plan. It took him all night to build up the courage to even think about doing it, and if George didn’t show up today, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to find that confidence again.</p><p>“He’ll come back eventually, Dream,” Sapnap reassured his friend from the bar. He wasn’t working today, but he didn’t have any classes and Dream had asked him to stick around. <i>Moral support</i>, he had begged. “Just stay calm and try not to do anything stupid.”</p><p>“That’s a challenge for Dream and you know it,” Alex mumbled, paying special attention to the syrups lined up on the back counter.</p><p>“Watch your mouth, Alex, or I’m taking your shift and telling Bad you got sick again. And unlike Dream, I will <i>not</i> be paying you back for missed hours.”</p><p>“Hey, speaking of, Dream—”</p><p>Alex got cut off when the bell above the front door rang, the first customer of the day came in. <i>George</i> came in.</p><p>“Someone’s up early,” Dream grinned. “Usual?”</p><p>George yawned as he approached the counter, trailing off into a gentle hum and leaning on his elbows to look up at Dream. “Yes, please.”</p><p>
  <i>God he’s so fucking cute.</i>
</p><p>Dream didn’t even realize he was staring until Alex jabbed his elbow into his side and nodded harshly towards the register.</p><p>“Ring in the fucking drink, Romeo,” Alex whispered before he walked away.</p><p>“Right, sorry,” Dream breathed out. </p><p>
  <i>I was holding my breath?</i>
</p><p>“Three dollars, as always.”</p><p>Dream watched George shuffle around in his pockets. He checked his jeans and hoodie before sighing.</p><p>“God, I left my wallet in my dorm. I’ll be back in a bit, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Uh, wait! That’s so crazy, we’re actually having a special deal right now where, um, regulars get a free drink! Yeah, so you’re totally covered, actually… Mhm,” he nodded, trying to sell the lie. It was obvious George didn’t believe him.</p><p>“No, we’re not, what the—”</p><p>“<i>Yes</i>, we are, Alex. Bad must’ve forgotten to tell you! It’s okay though,” Dream turned his attention back to George. “You can just go wait by the pickup bar, I’ll have it ready in a minute.”</p><p>George shook his head, some of his hair fell into his eyes. “I don’t believe you for a second… But thank you. I’ll pay you back.”</p><p>Dream started to protest, but George walked away to the pickup counter before he could. He pulled three dollars out of his wallet and shoved them into the register before starting on George’s coffee. How could he mess with George today?</p><p>Dream set off to work, mixing syrups and creams, blending the drink into some icy, overly sweet monstrosity. He ignored Sapnap and Alex’s <i>many</i> comments on how Bad was going to have his ass for the wasted supplies. He slid the drink across the counter to George, who laughed as he inspected the drink. It had to be the sweetest sound Dream had ever heard, even sweeter than whatever mix of syrups he had just given the brunette.</p><p>“Honest question for you,” George sighed.</p><p>“Shoot.”</p><p>“Are you even trying at this point?” George grinned, setting the concoction back down and leaning in to meet Dream at eye level.</p><p>“Oh,” Dream gasped. “Did I get it wrong again?”</p><p>“Oh, just a tad bit. You seem to have added too much of well, everything, I think, and blended it as well.”</p><p>Dream smiled, “My bad, let me just fix that for you.” His hand brushed against George’s as he took the cup back and he felt that same tingly feeling as last time. He tried to hide the soft blush creeping up onto his cheeks and turned quickly, working on making George’s actual drink.</p><p>“Better get rid of that blush before you turn back around,” Sapnap leaned over the bar to tease his friend.</p><p>“Fuck off,” Dream didn’t look up from the coffee.</p><p>“Language!” Alex screeched, a crude imitation of their manager. Sapnap laughed while Dream shook his head, snapping the lid onto George’s coffee and turning back to the bar.</p><p>“You’re all set,” he sighed, glancing down to see George grinning up at him, his brown hair resting on his face once again. Dream felt the same heat return to his cheeks when they made eye contact.</p><p>“Thanks,” George dipped his head down as he stabbed the lid with a straw, Dream could see a similar pink on his face. He watched as George tasted the coffee before he hummed. “It’s perfect.” He looked back up at Dream.</p><p>“I’ll see you later.”</p><p>“Y—Yeah!” Dream forced out just as George reached the front door, turning and giving him one last grin before taking off down the sidewalk.</p><p>“Well, Dream, I think that’s the most nervous you’ve made him yet. <i>That</i> is what I call progress!” </p><p>“Shut up, dude,” Dream laughed, swatting at Sapnap with a dishrag he grabbed off the counter. </p><p>He finished out his shift with thoughts clouded by George. More specifically how he completely forgot about his and Sapnap’s plan to finally put an end to Dream’s miserable attempts at flirting.</p><p>“I can’t believe I forgot to do it,” Dream sighed and wiped down the counters one last time before he left.</p><p>“Dream, you know he’s coming back. He literally said ‘I’ll see you later’, I think you’re fine,” Sapnap rested his hand on his friend’s shoulder to reassure him.</p><p>“I don’t know if I can get that courage back up before he comes in again, it took me forever to get it for today and I blew it.”</p><p>“You didn’t blow it, you dumbass,” Alex hopped off of his chair. “You just had a little setback. But you gotta get your shit together soon.”</p><p>Dream sighed. “I have a plan! I just… Forgot it.”</p><p>“Yeah, you forgot it because you got distracted by the cute boy who you’ve been tormenting with your shitty flirting for almost two and a half months now!”</p><p>“Alex,” Sapnap sighed. “Give him a break. It’s not like you could do any better. Someone you like walks in these doors, you’re fuckin’ gone dude. Total shutdown, we have to reboot you like a damn computer.”</p><p>Dream hardly heard Alex’s response to Sapnap’s teasing, blocking out their bickering and diving deep inside his thoughts again. The plan is easy. So why is this so hard? He’d never been this nervous before, but something about George is just different. It’s like Dream couldn’t think right around him. He didn’t know how he was supposed to go through with his plan when he had no idea when George would be back.</p><p>Lucky for him, George was back sooner than usual.</p><p>“Hey!” Dream hadn’t seen him come in until he reached the counter, startling him out of his thoughts. “I came to pay you back for yesterday. My roommate took my wallet on accident, saw it lying on a table and forgot his was already in his bag.”</p><p>George reached into the pocket of his hoodie, his <i>green</i> hoodie, to grab three dollars and hand it to Dream.</p><p>“I also wanted to get another coffee, I’ve got this huge project due tomorrow so there’s no way I’m sleeping tonight.”</p><p>“Yeah, no problem,” Dream punched the order into the system and put the three dollars George had given him into the register.</p><p>“That was for yesterday, <i>this</i> is for today,” George had another three dollars in his hand, holding it out towards Dream.</p><p>“I told you, yesterday was a special deal.”</p><p>“You’re a very bad liar.”</p><p>Dream frowned, “Then it was on me.”</p><p>George shook his head, “I can’t let you do that.”</p><p>“Yeah, you can,” Dream smiled. “I’ll have it up on the bar in a second.”</p><p>He walked away before George could protest, standing beside Sapnap and starting on the order.</p><p>“You gonna go through with it?” Sapnap leaned on the counter next to him, smiling at customers as they walked by.</p><p>“I’m gonna try,” Dream sighed, mixing up yet another incorrect drink for his favorite customer. He set the cup on the bar and watched George pick it up and sigh.</p><p>“Cold foam, that’s a new one,” the brunette laughed. “Again, you seem to know my order so well until it comes to actually making it.”</p><p>“You got me again,” Dream shrugged, picking up the drink and turning back to Sapnap.</p><p>“Here goes nothing.”</p><p>He made George’s drink, correctly this time, and waited for Sapnap to pass him a pen.</p><p>“Is this really a good idea?” He held the pen in his hand, shaking a bit, and looked at Sapnap for confirmation.</p><p>“You got anything better?”</p><p>“Nope,” Dream uncapped the pen and scribbled on the cup quickly, handing the pen back to Sapnap as he went towards the bar. He set the cup so that the writing wasn’t visible to George, turning around before the shorter had a chance to speak. Dream made his way back to Sapnap and leaned against the counter to watch George leave.</p><p>But he didn’t leave.</p><p>He sat down at a table by the door and pulled out his phone, his face almost fully red.</p><p>Dream’s phone pinged.</p><p>[Unknown Number]: maybe try getting my drink right next time, asshole &lt;3</p><p>Dream looked back up at the table to see George sitting with a smile on his face, holding his phone in one hand and his coffee in the other. The blush on his face easily matched Dream’s own as he watched him type a response.</p><p>[Dream]: As much as I like the nickname, I normally go by Dream.</p><p>[Unknown Number]: cute name ;)<br/>
[Unknown Number]: let me try again<br/>
[Unknown Number]: maybe try getting my drink right next time, dreamie &lt;3</p><p>[Dream]: Maybe I will, Georgie. &lt;3</p><p>“So, I take it the plan worked?” Sapnap smiled.</p><p>“I think it did.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>GOD I’ve been so excited for this chapter you have NO fucking idea oh my God. I really, really hope you liked this one because I’ve been so excited to write and post it &lt;3</p><p>Dream confessed but there’s one chapter left...? Oops hehe ;)</p><p>@c0dename_bee on Twitter :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Summer Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream has never looked forward to the end of the spring semester, but he has a feeling that this year won’t be the same as others.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m such a sucker for a cute epilogue.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The end of the spring semester was bittersweet for Dream. He loved getting some time off from classes for the summer, but he hated going home and leaving the café empty. Their campus closed completely each year, and every café and restaurant on campus sat empty until the fall semester started back up. At least he got to look forward to coming back in August, reopening the shop and dusting off all the machines.</p>
<p>Finals week had come and gone, and everyone was packing up to head home. Groups gathered together for one last hang out before everyone went their separate ways and the café was almost as busy as it was during finals. Alex had already left for the semester, leaving Sapnap and Dream to carry out the last few days of the café being open. They used their usual system, Dream on the register, Sapnap on the drinks.</p>
<p>Dream had come to recognize most of the regular students in the café, chatting with some of them when they came in, but he still had his favorites.</p>
<p>“Niki!” Dream grinned when the bell on the door rang and the pink-haired girl walked in. She smiled back as she came up to the counter. “What’re you up for today?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure,” she hummed, looking up at the menu above Dream’s head. “I feel like it’s a bit too warm out for my usual hot chocolate, what do you think I should get?”</p>
<p>Dream sighed, “You want something cold?” Niki nodded. “I think I’ve got something you’ll like. Want a surprise?”</p>
<p>“Sure, why not. How much?”</p>
<p>“Three ninety-five.”</p>
<p>She counted out the change while Dream grabbed a cup and wrote the surprise order on it, passing it to Sapnap before turning back to Niki to take the money. “How’d finals go?”</p>
<p>The girl beamed, “Aced ‘em!” </p>
<p>Sapnap chuckled, leaning back just enough to face her, “We knew you would! You spent like, every day in here with some kind of textbook.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I haven’t seen anyone except you guys and my roommate in like, a week and a half. After I leave here I’m going to go meet up with a few friends before we all go back home for the break.”</p>
<p>Dream left Niki and Sapnap to continue their conversation while he checked his phone. He heard that he’d gotten a message while he was in the middle of helping Niki. He opened his messages to find a new one from George.</p>
<p>[George]: on the way to the café, bringing k with me :)</p>
<p>[Dream]: Glad I get to see your stupid face soon. &lt;3 Tell me what you guys want and I’ll have it ready by the time you’re here.</p>
<p>George took a few minutes to answer, likely arguing with his roommate to figure out what he wanted.</p>
<p>[George]: you know mine already idiot, k wants whatever frappe you can make with a ton of caffeine in it</p>
<p>Dream laughed to himself as he typed back.</p>
<p>[Dream]: You two worry me with all the caffeine you drink. How does he feel about a mocha frappe, there’s plenty of caffeine in it.</p>
<p>[George]: he said that’s fine, wants to know if you can add caramel in it too maybe</p>
<p>[Dream]: Probably? I’ll just make Sapnap do it.</p>
<p>[George]: good idea, we don’t need you screwing up both of our drinks &lt;3</p>
<p>Dream shook his head, typing out one last message before shoving his phone in his pocket and starting the drinks. He wrote the frappe order on a clear cup and gave it to Sapnap, who made it without question. Dream finished up Niki’s drink, adding whipped cream to the top and snapping a lid on it. He slid the drink over the counter and waited for her to try it.</p>
<p>“Strawberries and cream?” She smiled.</p>
<p>“I figured you’d like it. Was I right?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely,” she nodded, tossing the wrapper from her straw in the trash. “Perfectly sweet. I’ll see you next semester!”</p>
<p>“See you! Have a good break!” Dream called out as she left, finally turning to start on George’s iced coffee. Sapnap saw him pulling out the supplies for the drink and smirked.</p>
<p>“<i>Simp</i>.”</p>
<p>Dream sighed, turning to face his friend with an unamused expression, “Sapnap, please explain to me how I’m being a simp by <i>making a drink</i>.”</p>
<p>“He isn’t even here yet and you’re already making it. Don’t want to keep your boy waiting, huh? Figure you finally did enough of that back when you messed up his shit every time he came in?”</p>
<p>“When are you going to let that go, Sapnap?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m not,” Sapnap laughed, blending the caramel mocha frappe that Dream had told him to make. The bell above the door rang and Dream grinned. He quickly threw together some flavored iced coffee, knowing that George would come back to the counter and complain about it to him. He grabbed the frappe that Sapnap had made and put both drinks next to the register, leaning over to meet George’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Hey there cutie, what can I get started for you today?”</p>
<p>“How much is it, Dream?” George shook his head and smiled, ignoring Dream’s joke.</p>
<p>“Six eighty five. Hey, has anyone ever told you you look really good in green?” He smirked, looking at the oversized hoodie George had on. His hoodie.</p>
<p>George laughed, handing the money to Dream and passing the other drink to his friend, “You are so stupid. Last time you tried that one, I told you I was colorblind and you almost died right then and there.”</p>
<p>Dream chuckled, putting the money in the register and leaning back onto the counter. “Yeah, but that was a few months ago. I know better now.”</p>
<p>George laughed again, mumbling a small “mhm” and taking his coffee towards the table that his friend had set up at. </p>
<p>Sapnap stood next to Dream, who had gone to wait by the pickup bar for George to come up to him. </p>
<p>“You fucked it up again, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Of course I did.”</p>
<p>They laughed when George set the cup on the bar.</p>
<p>“Problem?” Dream grinned.</p>
<p>“Peppermint? Really? I can’t stand you,” George deadpanned, pushing the cup towards his boyfriend and trying to hide his grin. Sapnap laughed even harder than he had before.</p>
<p>“Georgie,” Dream fake pouted.</p>
<p>“I have one of the least complicated orders ever, you are so dumb!” George finally broke, his grin growing wider by the second. Dream took the cup and remade the drink quickly, sliding it back on the bar where Sapnap was leaning, trying to catch his breath.</p>
<p>“If this is wrong again, I’m breaking up with you.”</p>
<p>“<i>Ho-oly shit</i>,” Sapnap gasped, his laughter growing again.</p>
<p>“<i>Shut up</i>,” Dream elbowed him. “Try it, George. It’s right, I swear.”</p>
<p>George rolled his eyes and stabbed a straw into the new lid, tasting the coffee before looking back at Dream. “You’re still on thin ice.” He turned back to his table, sitting across from his friend and shaking his head, surely filling him in on what Dream had done.</p>
<p>“Dream,” Sapnap finally caught his breath. “Who is that?” He jabbed Dream in the side when he didn’t answer.</p>
<p>“Ow! Who is who?” Dream jumped back a little, grabbing his side.</p>
<p>Sapnap nodded towards George’s table, “Him! Who the hell is that, with George!”</p>
<p>“That’s his roommate, Karl. Why?”</p>
<p>Dream watched as Sapnap looked back towards the table in the corner, making eye contact with George’s friend and roommate before immediately turning away. He saw Karl do the same and eyed the matching pink blushes on both of their faces. He pulled out his phone, typing a message to George.</p>
<p>[Dream]: You saw that too, right?</p>
<p>[George]: oh for sure</p>
<p>He smiled and shoved his phone back into his pocket to get back to work. George and Karl stayed at their corner table for the rest of Dream and Sapnap’s shift and waited for them to close. The four of them had made plans to hang out in Dream’s dorm for the night. They cleaned up quickly before shutting down the machines and turning off the lights for the next few months. Karl and George went outside, followed by Sapnap, while Dream locked the door.</p>
<p>He sighed, looking at the café one last time before he turned to walk with his friends. Dream looked at Karl and Sapnap walking a few feet ahead of them, talking about God knows what and avoiding eye contact with one another, and shook his head. He could see Karl fidgeting with his hands while Sapnap shoved his hands in his pockets.</p>
<p>Dream felt something nudge his hand, George was trying to interlace their fingers while they walked back to the dorms. He turned his head to flash him a grin and lock their hands together. He couldn’t wait to spend his break with George.</p>
<p>Maybe this summer wouldn’t be as bittersweet as the rest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhh finally!!! I’m so incredibly happy to have finished this and I’m even happier that you guys have liked it &lt;3 Huge huge thank you to Jil, Nico, and Syd for helping me out! Jil read every single chapter before I posted it and has encouraged me from the beginning, and Nico and Syd have been super awesome and encouraging too (and Nico read this chapter too!!) I love you guys so much &lt;3 Tysm for everything! </p>
<p>Jil: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidingrainbow<br/>Nico: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleopatras <br/>Syd: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicwritings</p>
<p>Follow me! @c0dename_bee on Twitter :) I have other fun stuff planned soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>